War of 2014
The Global War of 2014 is a fictional worldwide conflict depicted in Battlefield 3, and its expansion pack, Back to Karkand, between the United States of America, Russian Federation, and the People's Liberation and Resistance. Background Around March 2014, a rising insurgent group known as the PLR (People's Liberation and Resistance) have been seen increasing activity across the Iran-Iraq border and also parts of Iran as well. To enforce stability across the region, Coalition Forces undergo some pacification operations, with Seargent Henry "Black" Blackburn's unit and other US Marines leading the operation but however it was soon compromised as a devastating earthquake hits the area. Meanwhile, a coup put the PLR in control of Iran with Faruk Al-Bashir as the man in charge, and Solomon as his right-hand man. Shortly after the PLR seize power, Al-Bashir makes global terror plots and threats while Solomon would be the man carrying out these plans. The United States responds by sending fifty-thousand Marines, and other large numbers of the United States Military, and declare war on Iran with the US navy and Airforce commencing airstrikes over Tehran as the opening shots of the war. Jonathan Miller a US Marine, is interrogated on a live webcast to the United States, hosted by Solomon. Al-Bashir states on camera "Shame. You come to our country to murder us. Yet we are the terrorists when we try to protect our nation and our people? This is the price you pay...", followed by Solomon slitting Jonathan's throat. After this, the PLR plan to detonate nuclear warheads in major cities around the world with Paris, Tehran and New York City being top priorities. GRU (Russian Military Intelligence) agent Dmitri "Dima" Mayakovsky, and two other Russian operatives, attempt to stop the PLR from detonating a nuclear device in the financial district of Paris. Due to the fact that the radius the bomb will generate would match the damage radius of Russian nukes, and would cause the Russian Federation to be solely blamed for it. But the Russian operatives would fail and the WMD would go off, with 80,000 casulties. Later on, it is found that Solomon had gotten the nuclear devices from a Russian named Kaffarov. Once this is known to the U.S, the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion is redeployed to northern Iran, towards the Caspian Sea to hunt and capture Kaffarov in his Villa. But an incident where US Marines are ambushed by Russian VDV paratroopers and the sight of Russian Transports and bases in Iran, cause the Marines to realize that Russian forces are also trying to capture Kaffarov but in the confusion the two factions engage in a large skirmish in Northern Iran. Four days later, the Russian agents would attempt to stop a nuclear detonation in Paris. Because the Russian agents failed to prevent the incident, the US is even more convinced that Russia is sided with the PLR and declares war, resulting in the Multiplayer with a Russo-American War. Course of War All events are in chronological order. Operation Swordbreaker Al Sulaymaniyah, Iraq March 15, 2014 Elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion are deployed in the Iran-Iraq region to undergo pacification operations in a operation to locate and destroy a possible PLR chemical weapons site; however, elements of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion were rerouted to locate and rescue a squad of Marines that went missing. The PLR were supposedly about to detonate an IED, but was stopped as Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn disarmed it. The operation was soon compromised after a catastrophic earthquake event in Iran occurred. Iranian Coup Tehran, Iran - March 15, 2014 Faruk Al-Bashir orchestrate a coup and the PLR takes power of Iran. The United States responded by deploying 50,000 combat troops to Iran and declaring war on Iran Aftermath of Operation Swordbreaker Few hours after the Earthquake - March 15, 2014 Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn narrowly survives the earthquake in the region, and he retraces his steps back to the bazaar, which was now designated as Extraction Point "Lima" by the surviving Marines. Blackburn was later reunited with Montes and the two then make their way to EP Lima where other US Marines fend off against incoming PLR soldiers as they await extraction. Airstrikes over Tehran USS George H.W Bush - October 31, 2014 Lt. Jennifer Colby Hawkins and her co-pilot execute a strike mission around the Iranian Capital into Mehrabad Airport and destroy key installations like SAM sites to eliminate anti-air capabilities. The team proceeds to designate remaining threats and a suspected High Value Target, Faruk Al-Bashir for Close-Air Support. During the mission they encouter hostile aircraft which are engaged and eliminated by Hawkins and her co-pilot. Operation Guillotine Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 The battle for Tehran begins and US Marines attempt to capture key leaders of the PLR. After fighting fiercely to secure the river bank, they proceed through a building and towards the bank, which they must infiltrate. On the way, Blackburn destroys several T-90 tanks with a Javelin missile launcher. After climbing a fire escape to enter the bank and clearing the lobby and surrounding higher floors, the squad rappels down an elevator shaft towards the vault. In the vault, they discover a case containing one portable nuclear device, with room for two more and maps of Paris and New York. With the bank structurally unsound, they are forced to extract, leaving the evidence behind. Thunder Run Near-Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 The 1st Tank Battalion takes part in a large assault in the Dasht-e Kavir Desert near the outskits of Tehran, Iran in an assault towards the city. Blackburn sent a distress call and Jonathan Miller and Anvil 3 were sent in to get the other Marines. Rescuing Misfit Company Tehran, Iran - October 31, 2014 Anvil 3 arrives at Tehran and heads towards the bank, but an RPG ambushes them and Miller had to drive through a building while eliminating any hostile armor and infantry. Later Miller gets knocked out by overwhelming enemy forces swarming his disabled tank, captured and interrogatted by Al-Bashir and Solomon. After a lecture, Al-Bashir records the execution of Jonathan Miller. Searching for Al-Bashir Tehran, Iran - November 2, 2014 Henry Blackburn and Campo and other US Marines are in Tehran to search for the orchestrator of the PLR, Faruk Al-Bashir. Blackburn and Campo provide sniper overwatch for a squadron of Marines who rappel from an MV-22 Osprey. Campo and Blackburn then proceed to regroup with the Marines in front of the nearby mall, passing through the area where Miller was executed on the way. They then provide sniper cover again while the rest of the Marines search for Al-Bashir, who attempts to escape by car, before crashing into a lamp post. Seriously wounded, Campo carries him to the mall where Blackburn fends off a large amount of PLR soldiers. When they reach the Osprey, Al-Bashir gives information about Solomon and the suitcase nukes before succumbing to his wounds. Assault on Kaffarov's Villa Araz Valley, Iran - November 9, 2014 The 1st Reconnaissance Battalion redeploy based on the information they have received from Al-Bashir's Phone that have lead to a man named Amir Kaffarov. The group are on a convoy while riding through to the Gilad Bridge they get ambushed by Russian Airborne Troops after eliminating the ambush they regroup with the convoy and come across an open field with one Marine noting that there were Russian transport, a marine then asks are they at war and that the Russians were after the same objective. But a Marine assumes that they are covering their track, supposedly working with the PLR. The marines come across more Airborne troops and after taking out the vehicles and the troops the marines head towards down the valley and towards Kaffarov's Villa. But when they were heading towads it a Su-25 Frogfoot started firing at the group, eventually killing Matkovic and Campo however Blackburn took down it by using a stinger, Cole, Montes and Blackburn adn any remaining survivers continue on the misison. Meanwhile The Three GRU Agents (Dima, Vladimir and Kiril from the Paris Bombings) HALO jump down towards near one of the entrances of Kaffarov's Villa after landing with the ammo tube they get attacked by Kaffarov's Security. After dispatching all of the security they head into a SUV and disguise as one of the vehicles in an oncoming convoy heading inside a garage, once inside the garage the three agents take out all guards and starts searchint the whole house for Kaffarov. Soon the agents head into intense firefights and later come across a dark hall where they get ambushed and soon dispatching them, Kiril and Vladimir headed one way while Dima headed into an indoor firing range, then after searching the whole house they reach towards a helipad where Kaffarov is attempting to escape, Dima ran towards the helicopters and fights with Kaffarov where both of them fall out. Dima later then violently beats Kaffarov up and eventually killing him with his MP443. Blackburn heads into the Villa to find Kaffarov's body next to a swimming pool. He then encounters Dima, one of the Russian agents, and tells him that Kaffarov stole three nukes from Russia and sold them to Solomon. He also says that Solomon is planning to detonate the nukes in major cities, including New York, and use Kaffarov as a scapegoat to start a war between the United States and the Soviets. When Cole comes into the room, Blackburn shoots Cole to protect Dima, meaning that Blackburn believes in what Dima had just told him. Paris Bombings Paris, France - November 13, 2014 Three Russian GRU agents, Vladimir, Dmitri and Kiril are in Paris to stop one of the atomic bombs from detonating. They drive towards the Euronext Stock Exchange where they engage several PLR troops who filled the area with poison gas. They then chase through the alleyways surrounding the stock exchange and head towards a train station, with Vladimir dying due to a piece of shrapnel launched into his chest by an RPG. At the train station, the nuke carrier ambushes Dima in a hand-to-hand combat sequence, with Dima succesfully fending him off and throwing him onto the train tracks. Kiril examines the suitcase nuke's container and discovers the nuke is not there. Shortly after, the bomb, left at the Euronext exchange detonates, killing 80,000 and giving Dima and possibly Kiril radiation poisoning. Attempted Bombings on New York City New York City, United States of America - November 14, 2014 Henry Blackburn is now being interrogated by two CIA agents: Whistler and Gordon, who are asking Black to retell the events that happened before - from Operation Swordbreaker up to the Paris Bombings - and after talking for several hours they want Blackburn to confess that Dima and the Russians are working with the PLR, framing them for detonating the bomb. Blackburn still says that Solomon is behind the nukes, but he has no solid proof that he is connected to the nukes. Whistler and Gordon bring David Montes into the room to tell Blackburn that Dima detonated the nuke in Paris. However, Gordon receives a phone call stating that a subway train has been hijacked, and goes out of the room. Blackburn realizes that Solomon is on that train and is heading for Time Square to detonate the last of the three nukes. He and Montes then subdue Whistler and another guard by grabbing one of the support beams of a table and whacking across the guard's face. They make a run for it, jumping through a window and ending up on the city streets. Montes tells Blackburn to go after the train. Black jumps onto the train to stop Solomon from detonating the bomb. Blackburn then jumps through a window of the train and kills most of the PLR units in the ensuing firefight. He then makes his way through the train and finds Solomon in the front carriage, filled with explosives, where he is knocked down and held at gunpoint. A fight ensues, with Blackburn using the detonator in the hands of a PLR insurgent to explode the rest of the train. Solomon escapes and Blackburn pursues him through the sewers of New York. He climbs a ladder and resurfaces near Times Square. Montes, now in possession of an NYPD car, finds Blackburn and they chase Solomon through the streets of Manhattan. They both crash in Times Square and Montes attempts to kill Solomon, but Solomon shoots Montes first. Blackburn then engages Solomon in an intense hand-to-hand combat fight and he soon has the upper hand and kills Solomon with a brick. He then examines the case of the nuclear device and finds the last nuke inside. He looks up at the crowd of people watching while the scene goes dark. Category:Wars